


Eldfjall,vulcano

by FictionalFeli



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalFeli/pseuds/FictionalFeli
Summary: A volcano is about to erupt in Iceland. This of course gives the said nation some trouble however someone unexpected helps him out.
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Iceland was not a very talkative person.

Most of the countries knew that.

He wasn’t anti-social, no, just withdrawn and rightfully so. I mean if you lived that far away you would probably be too but I digress.

Most frequently seen with the other Nordics and occasionally with other young nations, he is an unpredictable one, both attitude wise and in his terrain. Iceland, ironically, is home to quite a lot of volcanoes which attribute to balancing out the cold climate of the country and hence the young man’s standoffish personality. So most nations had hardly seen the young nation in anything other than a state of neutrality. Which was why Romano had immediately noticed,when his eyes landed on the Nordic nation, that something was up.

It was a meeting of Regional Nation representatives and it was being held in Italy. Romano was representing Italy today and also happened to be representing all the “Romance” nations. China who was representing Asia and South Nigeria who was representing the West African Countries were discussing some business plans that clearly had nothing to do with the meeting. Greece was playing with his cats. Why he even brought his cats to the meeting was anyone’s guess.

America, who was representing the North American Region, and England, the representative of the UK and Ireland, where having their usual customary Arguments except with France not here all of England attention was on the American man.

“Have you lost your mind” said England “Not only is your design an eyesore how could you possibly hope to power it with carbonated drinks you tit.”

America laughed “You’re just jealous because of how awesome my idea is dude.”

Generally the meeting was as usual even with the lesser amount of nations.

It was a surprise, though, when Romano saw the festering annoyance in the expression the Icelander bore on his face, an expression Romano was all too familiar with. So when Iceland stood up abruptly amidst England and America’s bickering over the the practicalities of a Coca-Cola powered automobile and its effects on the soft drink industry. He should probably have expected it was going to be anything but pleasant.

“ ** _Haltu kjafti_** ” he spat gaining the attention of all the countries present, some glancing at Romano, as most where expecting him to have his as per usual outburst not the Icelander. He had beat him to it. “I thought we were here to discuss something useful.” he said through gritted teeth “This meeting is a waste of time” He began to leave heading towards the door. England was the first to snap out of the momentary shock “Now you listen here Young man… “

“ **What”** Iceland growled turning to give England a glare that could Rival Sweden’s, effectively cutting him off and leaving him speechless. With a “tsk” he left the room slamming the door behind him.

America let out a nervous laugh “What’s up with Ice dude” “I don’t bloody well know.” England said adjusting his tie still dumbfounded. “Last I saw the chap that angry was during the cod wars”. “And where might you be going” With his hand on the door handle Romano yelled “Meeting dismissed Bastards.”

“You can’t bloody well just end the meeting and leave…”

“I just did” Romano said matter-of-factly “I’ll send in my report later” and he slammed the door amidst England’s protests “I need a drink” England sighed

“Alright, hey you can come over to my place it will be on me ” yelled an enthusiastic America

“You know what” England sighed “I might just take you up on that”

Outside the meeting place Romano wasn't thinking of getting drunk. Far from it. If anyone else had noticed they didn’t show it however it was there the small fire in Iceland’s eyes was enough of an indication. An eruption was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Haltu kjafti- Icelandic for Shutup (at least according to google translate)
> 
> *The OC is southern Nigeria in case you hadn't already figured it out


	2. Chapter 2

Iceland should have stayed home. He felt fine in the morning but he had a nagging feeling something was going to happen he should have known this was coming. Now he had to get to somewhere safe before the volcano erupted. However in hindsight leaving the meeting probably wasn’t wise as right now he couldn’t concentrate enough to go back home and he didn’t know much about the Italian country. Plus he left Mr Puffin with Finland for the week.  
Iceland clutched at his head as it pounded the headache was getting worse and he could feel his body temperature rising at an alarming rate. He moved as fast as his legs could carry him as he weaved through the crowd of noisy Italians on the street and reached a less crowded bridge. He stopped in front of a rail were some passers-by were giving him strange looks but he didn’t think too much of it, as long as he didn’t interact with the humans it was fine. But he wasn’t in the clear and his body temperature was getting hotter by the minute.  
It wouldn’t do for the volcano to erupt while he was in a place like this. He started to take deep breaths in an attempt to stave away all discomfort but everywhere was too loud and he needed to calmdowncalmdowncalmdowncalmdown.  
“Oi, Ice Bastard what do you think you’re doing running around in my country huh?” an all too familiar angry voice called out  
Iceland’s eyes twitched as he felt his body grow hotter, feeling both relief and annoyance that Italy had shown up. He noticed as he turned however that the bridge was clear of all people that were on it.  
Anger set in  
“I am occupied you can go back to the meeting”  
“Don’t tell me what to do bastard” Romano said moving closer to the teen “you clearly aren’t feeling well.”  
“I said **GO AWAY**!” Iceland yelled

And at that moment he lashed out to push Romano away  
The smell of burnt flesh hit his nose first  
He looked in horror at the large burn hole through Romano’s shirt and the sizzling skin. But the Italian man seemed unfazed albeit a little annoyed.  
Instead he just held his shirt up inspecting it  
“Idiota, this is a Versace shirt you know”  
" _Fyrirgefðufyrirgeðu_ "Iceland whimpered backing away from the Italian  
“Stop apologizing its annoying goddamit”  
He softened upon seeing how shaken up the young man was  
“Seems like your volcano is acting up real bad” Romano said letting go of his shirt and approaching the shocked Icelander albeit calmer this time “It’s not your fault” As Iceland snapped up to look at him Romano had time to really take in his features.  
His silver hair was now turning an ashy colour. His normally pale skin was developing a reddish tint. Small streams of smoke could be seen from his ears. His eyes were no longer a purple but now a fiery orange. Truly the embodiment of a volcanic eruption.  
He grabbed Iceland’s hand “Come on” he said despite the heat searing through his skin and then they were gone.

“Here just stay here”  
They were in the backyard of what Iceland presumed was the Italian’s home  
He heard the Italian muttering something about getting a new shirt before the blinding pain struck his head. He felt the heat rise from within and he hunched over and began to puke his guts out, not the regular kind of vomit, but magma which flew out from his throat in successive lurches.  
Iceland hated this part of eruptions as he always felt so vulnerable he felt Romano tapping his back _“Sono qui se hai bisogno di me_ ” he said while patting his back.  
When he was done puking his fiery guts out he wiped the remaining Magma of his mouth, gave Romano a thumbs up and then promptly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fyrirgefðu- I'm sorry  
> *Sono qui se hai bisogno di me - I'm here if you need me


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke in a coughing fit, sitting up he took in his surroundings trying to shake off the disorientation that came along with waking up.

“Yeah it’s okay he’s with me” he heard a grouchy voice say

Seeing the ash on his hands he remembered _oh yeah Volcano_.

He had also apparently been changed as he was now wearing a set of PJs with a tomato motif. He wouldn’t question it.

“No you creepy troll bastard he’s asleep” he walked into the room glancing at Iceland’s now awake form on the bed “I’ll call you back” He said and hung up.

“Jeez are all you Nordic bastards this annoying”

Iceland blinked at Romano.

“Was that Norway?”

“If you mean Troll bastard then yes, he’s your brother isn’t he”? Romano asked not expecting an answer.

“Is—“

“Nope teleportation is a no-go for him as well” he said taking a seat opposite the bed Iceland was currently in. “That damn volcano of yours has clogged all of Europe’s airspace, just look at the room”

Iceland didn’t even notice the steady stream of smoke coming out of his ears and through the already opened windows.

He felt embarrassed

“Sorry” he mumbled

Romano’s expression softened

“Don’t worry about it it’ll pass”

“How did you know I was about to erupt?”

A silence passed through the room and Iceland briefly wandered if Romano had simply not heard him. He was about to ask the question again when Romano suddenly spoke.

“No more questions until you’ve eaten something.”

And with that he left, probably to get him some food.

  


It was one thing eating Italian food but eating food made by one of the Italy’s himself, well, not everyone could say they had the privilege. Once he was done with his heavenly lasagne however.

“It was in the first century”

The look of confusion on Iceland’s face caused Romano’s eyebrows to twitch slightly.

“You asked me a question and now I’m answering it.” grunted Romano causing Iceland to nod his head in realization.

“When Vesuvius erupted I was pretty sure I was going to die. Back then Nonno was still pretty active and stuff but he had gone away then.” he sighed

“My leaders were warned but they didn’t listen. I could already feel it, you know, the heat under my skin and all. I tried to help the few I could to escape. I didn’t bother leaving no point taking up space on any of the boats.” He shuddered “But I could only do so much. I stayed right by Mt Vesuvius as Pompeii burned”

“Long story short it was not pleasant, apart from the whole volcano thing I also had to deal with the loss of so many people. Simply put I have my own share of experiences in the volcano department.”

A moment of silence passed between the two nations.

Iceland didn’t know what to say he knew other nations had volcanoes of course but this was South Italy who wasn’t really known for being the chatty type being open with him and about something so sensitive too. It was strange in a comforting way.

Romano immediately noticed the smile on Iceland’s face

“Did I say something funny” he said

“Nope” Iceland said still “It’s just nice to have someone understand” he gestured to his still smoking ears “this”

“Ah, I guess. It has its perks sometimes. I had a flank eruption from Etna in 2006. I threw up all over Spain’s shoes, unlucky bastard. He smirked “he was walking like a ballerina with two left feet for days.”

Iceland couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at that.

  


“Seems your smoke is clearing up quite a bit.”

Romano said upon returning home

He had gone out to the store earlier in the evening to get some groceries while of course muttering something about his “bastard brother”, leaving Iceland to his own devices for an hour which he had used to read a few novels he had requested earlier. There was a TV available but he didn’t want to see anything on the news. Seeing as it would all probably about him anyway.

“Your Nordic buddies called said they may come over tomorrow”

Iceland gave a nod, he didn’t know how to feel about that.

“Thank you Italy”

Romano’s face turned a bright red “W-Whatever,Bastard” He said hurriedly closing the door to Iceland’s room. Most likely on his way to prepare dinner.

 _"Italians sure are strange"_ Iceland thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano gets a visit

It had been five days since the eruption, the skies were starting to clear up. His brother had called every day since then. The Nordics were supposed to be arriving in Italy today which had of course earned some choice words from the nation himself.

Iceland was currently in the living room the TV tuned into some news station, of course his little explosion was still headline news. Although, he was feeling better he still coughed up soot occasionally.

“They’re here” said Romano his phone ringing at the same moment. There was a grumble before the Italian picked up his phone proceeding to give them directions to his house. This was the first time Iceland was experiencing an explosion outside his country so he wasn’t surprised that they all were on their way to visit him. In fact he appreciated it. About an hour later the doorbell rang

“I’m coming you Northern bastards”

The door had only been slightly opened when Iceland heard a voice that could only belong to one particular Dane. “Hey Icey were are ya heard you blew your top” he snickered. Then followed a sound that could only be Norway smacking him up the head.

“Lillebror are you ok” said Norway pulling the younger brother into a hug immediately he entered the living room.

“We were so worried Ice” said Finland while Sweden nodded in agreement holding a fruit basket.

“Yeah I’m fine guys” he said feeling embarassed “You didn’t all have to come you know”

“Nonsense, you know you can always count on us Icey” said Denmark still rubbing his head and settling into one of the sofas “Norge managed to work his weird magic and get us here but I guess we owe it to him”

“We would have gotten here earlier but it was hard to find a taxi driver for some reason.”

“Oi I hope you bastards weren’t scaring my citizens” Romano said entering the room “That’s the last thing I need from you guys”

“Don’t worry, we’re not scaring anyone the only one doing that is probably Sweden”

On cue, Sweden’s glare got deeper than it already was. It was Finland who tried to diffuse the situation.

“It’s a joke Sve don’t take it personal”

With Finland trying to subdue the murderous aura around Sweden, Denmark laughing and Norway doting on Iceland, Romano couldn’t help but wonder how he had managed to allow these guys into his home

********************************************************************************************************

“Ah look at the time I guess we should get going now” said Finland

They had managed to spend the last 4 hours at Romano’s house without breaking anything. The taxi driver Romano had called for them was already waiting for them outside.

“Thanks for taking care of our Iceman for us Italy” said the Finnish nation giving him a big smile

“We better get moving then before our bosses start to wonder where we are, thanks again man you’re awesome” said Denmark

“Yeah, Yeah whatever “Romano said unlocking his door. Then a hand landed on his shoulder that sent shivers down his spine “We are grateful” said Sweden

“I-It’s ok you-you bastards” stuttered Romano “It was nothing now get going” as he herded the Nordic countries from his home

“Ice we’ll see you soon alright” yelled Denmark “Hey try not to scare away this one Sve”

And then they were gone

“Geez noisy assholes” he grumbled then stopped.

Oh right now he had two Nordics in his home just great. Since Norway had actually told his boss he was coming here, he was going to be staying for two more days before following Iceland back home.

“I’ll be in the kitchen. The room down the hall is all yours” and left the two brothers to their business.

This was going to be just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to put all the Nordics in XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to this chapter.  
> It was a bit daunting  
> a lot going on ya know  
> Romano has an unexpected chat.

It was a beautiful night the stars were shining and all was at peace. Well, all except for the angry Italian on the roof.

“Ah fuck it all” 

Romano didn’t hate his guests, although he would never admit, it was far from it actually. Iceland was recovering and that was wonderful. The past two days had been okay. The Nordic countries are well known respecters of boundaries after all. The problem however was that he couldn’t help but notice how Norway seemed to be all over Iceland and maybe he was feeling just a teensy bit jealous.

Okay he was feeling really jealous

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t notice when said Norwegian had joined him

“Do you care for one?”

Romano nearly jumped out of his skin.

“How did you know I was here” he steadied himself facing the taller nation

Tilting his head a bit as if considering his answer “A troll told me” he said

 _Ah right I forgot he’s partially insane_ thought Romano

He noticed the Norwegian still held out a beer which he hesitantly took, _at least it’s cold,_ and he sat down at the edge of the roof

“May I” Norway asked moving closer to the edge

Romano let out a grunt which Norway took as a yes and proceeded to sit next to Romano and they drank their beers in silence.

“We’ll be heading back tomorrow” Norway said breaking the silence without warning “Iceland’s boss called” he continued “A plane will come and take us to his home he needs to be there.”

Romano wasn’t really sure how to respond to that so he continued to drink his beer and remain silent

“I’m very grateful you know” Norway continued “although I never took you for the caring type”

Romano nearly spat out his drink

“What are you saying asshole” He coughed

Norway, unfazed by the sudden reaction took a long sip of his beer before he continued.

“I understand you both share similar volcanic problems but truth be told when I called the day of the eruption I wasn’t expecting you to be on the line” he sighed “I must apologize for being so judgemental”

Norway looked up and noticed the look the Italian was giving him he wandered if he had said something wrong

“I didn’t mean to offend-“

“Save it” he was cut off by Romano “Honestly Nordic candidness is no joke" he huffed “but don’t worry I’m used to it”

Norway didn’t respond.

Romano rolled the beer bottle in his hands.

“To tell you the truth I’m a bit jealous of you both.” Romano continued “I can tell Iceland cares for you even though you can be an annoying.” He paused

“I don’t think I’ve been kind enough to Veneziano. That’s probably why he spends most of his time with that Potato” he let out a sigh “Maybe I’m just a horrible brother”

No reply. 

“Ah, I’m rambling again forget what I said it’s probably the alcohol anyway”

Romano made to stand up before Norway said

“Define being a good brother”

Before Romano could let out another word he continued

“Iceland and I have a deeper relationship than what you may think, likewise you and your brother. You share a history neither I nor anyone else could hope to experience. I can’t tell you that you’re doing a good job or not it’s really not my place or anyone else’s really…”

Norway swivelled the beer in his bottle

“He has to make his own decisions and he has his own personal life. You might not be by his side all the time but it important that when you are you are there for good.”

A pause

“You’re trying your best as a brother and if you weren’t then North Italy wouldn’t trust you the way he does .I’m pretty sure he loves you for who you are and he wouldn’t want you to change for anything.” 

Romano let the Norwegians words sink in before he said

“I didn’t take you for the talkative type”

“And I didn’t take you for the doting type yet here we are” he smirked

“Ah shut up ya bastard” Romano smiled

The Norwegian had a point.

He held out his remaining beer bottle and faced Norway

“To being big brothers” Norway smiled and clinked his bottle against Romano’s and echoed “To being big brothers”

And they drained the last of their beers.

Yeah he was trying his best wasn’t he, for all it was worth, he was trying.

Unknown to the two elder nations a figure watching in the dark quietly slipped back to his room with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Iceland felt a lot better than he did a week ago that was for sure. Although he still coughed up the occasional soot it was better than nothing. 

The Cab Romano had called to take them to the airport was already waiting outside. Speaking of which

“Thank you for everything Italy”

Romano bristled “D-don’t sweat it.”

Iceland began to make his way out when he felt himself suddenly being pulled into a hug ,which surprised him of course, and as quick as it came he was released

Romano let out a cough

“I have a reputation to uphold” he said his scowl returning in full force

Iceland smiled “yes sir”

Romano watched as Iceland walked out the door to the cab that was waiting and let out a sigh

“You’re not getting a hug from me you know” he said turning to face Norway

“Oh no” Norway said sarcastically

This of course only deepened Romano’s scowl which the Norwegian promptly ignored.

“I appreciate you for hosting us, it must have been inconveniencing” he said calmly “Well I’ll be going now wouldn’t want to keep Ice waiting” and he sauntered out the door

“Hey troll bastard”

Norway halted “Hmm”

“Thanks” he grumbled

The Norwegian man gave him a small smile and then they were gone

******************************On the plane***********************************

“I don’t think you’re annoying Nor”

“Hm” was the only response he got as his brother continued reading his magazine

“I'm not repeating myself" Iceland said dryly "Besides you don’t seem surprised”

“I knew you were eavesdropping. It is not uncommon with you” he said deadpan keeping his magazine down to look at his brother

“I love you too ice” he smirked “Now call me bigbrother”

“I’ll pass” Iceland huffed

There was no changing his brother that was for sure

And he was okay with that

****************Somewhere in Italy********************************

“ **FRATELLOOO** , I’m back but I guess you already knew that. How did everything with Iceland go? Is he alright. Is that Pasta I smell-"

“Why do you have to be so damn loud Veneziano?” Yelled Romano effectively cutting off Vene’s motormouth

Stalking out of the kitchen he gave his brother a look over visibly scowling, before letting out a sigh

“Welcome home Fratellino”

Veneziano was about to say something but was cut off once again

“No Pasta until you go wash of those Potato germs from that filthy Potato bastard"

“Si Capitano” Veneziano gave him a mock Salute before grinning and heading for the bathroom.

Romano let out a chuckle as Veneziano disappeared from view

Yup he may not be perfect but he was during his Goddamned best.

And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this Chapter took me so long to write  
> This is my first fanfic on here and it turned out different than i planned but hey brotherly bonds are a weakness of mine  
> Plus you guys are actually reading this*smiles*


End file.
